


Beach Day

by podcastalien



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Parents, cute and fluffy, family life, nice AU because Stephen King is mean, pennywise stays dead AU, richie and eddie are married, they don't forget AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podcastalien/pseuds/podcastalien
Summary: Richie and Eddie decide to take a trip to the beach with their kids





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! School's finally out so here's a bit I wrote to celebrate the occasion. Enjoy!

“Okay, I’ve got sunscreen: lotion, spray, and one just for your face,” Eddie proclaimed as he jumped in the car. 

“Alright, need me to stop at Walgreens so we can get even more painstakingly specific sunscreen?” 

“You know what? Get skin cancer for all I care, Richie.” 

“Oh c’mon, Babe, you wouldn’t let me get skin cancer, you love me too much.” Richie punctuated that thought by making a kissy face at Eddie, sitting in the passenger seat.

“I don’t know why” Eddie quipped,

Richie reached over the console pecked his husband on the lips. 

“Gross, you guys, get a room,” the rear door of their green Range Rover opened and a short girl of 13 threw her bag on the floor before hopping in. 

Alex had finished her last day of 7th grade yesterday; Eddie and Richie had proposed a beach day to celebrate. 

The family lived New York City, Eddie’s limo service app took off here and it’s where Richie hosted his radio show and podcast (he was currently in talks for late night TV as well). The city was a great place, but to get some peace, they’d decided to take a little trip to a more secluded beach upstate. 

“We have a room, a whole house, actually. Right, Eds?” 

Eddie chose to ignore that comment, “First day of summer kid, how ya feelin’?” 

“Like we need to get this show on the road, where’s Petey?” 

Pete was Eddie and Richie’s 9 year old son who they were currently waiting on. 

As if that were his cue, little Pete came out of the house wearing his flip flops and sunglasses.  

“Hop in, my man!” Richie called out. 

The boy climbed in and made himself comfortable with the pile of books he’d set at his feet. 

“What are you reading today, Petey?” Eddie asked,

“A wrinkle in time, it’s Alex’s copy.”

“I let him borrow it because I am the world’s most wonderful older sister,” Alex beamed with a smile and gave her brother a little shoulder punch. 

“Alright kiddos, we ready to roll?” Richie had taken the wheel because Eddie drove around regularly as part of his job. They’d agreed to take the day off from work to take the kids on a little adventure and Richie insisted on giving Eddie a break (despite Eddie’s protests). 

They pulled out of the driveway and started their journey. 

Eddie and Alex passed the time by making up stories about other drivers on the highway, while Pete read and Richie sang along to the radio. 

Richie was thankful for his beautiful family that included a daughter with his exact sense of humor. Every couple of miles when Richie would crack a wild joke, Alex would fall over laughing in the back seat and continue the bit, making Richie laugh. 

Eddie would look at them and marvel at how weird (and funny) they were. He looked back at Pete, who was scanning his book and giggling a little, probably because everybody else was. He wondered how he got so lucky.

“Hey pops, can you pass the AUX cord?” 

Eddie reached for the wire and handed it back to her,   
“You’re your father’s daughter, Lex.” 

“Hell yeah she is, the heir to my DJing empire,” Richie reached his arm around and gave her a fist bump.  

Alex cleared her throat and plugged in her phone, “Alright, we’ve got a real classic for all of you out there tonight, this one goes out to the lovers.” 

The sounds of Rick Astley’s “Never gonna give you up” fill the car and Richie bursts out laughing as Eddie begins to sing along. 

Pete looks up from his book to comment, “how old is this meme, Alex?” 

“It’s part of the meme resonance, kid, you’ve got a lot to learn. But fear not, I will teach you the ways.” 

“What the hell is a meme?” Eddie asks, causing both kids (and Richie) to start laughing hysterically. 

“Oh shut up, Rich you don’t know either.” 

“Sure I do, it’s like one of those pictures of a cat with the text on it, right kids?”

Pete sighed and Alex proclaimed it was now her mission to “educate the family.” 

The rest of the ride to the beach was filled with good music and plenty of laughter. 

-

When they arrive at the beach, Richie and Eddie set down the towels while Pete waits for Eddie to help him with the sunscreen. Alex had decided to book it into the water without any. 

“ALEXIS BEVERLY TOZIER-KASPBRAK, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” Eddie shouted after her. 

“Dad! Language!” Pete scolded. 

 Richie tried to hold back laughter from the whole situation: his 5’5 husband yelling his ass off, their nine year old son chiding him, and their daughter splashing around hysterically. 

“Sorry, Petey, your sister is just being DIFFICULT!” he shouted the last part at her. 

Alex came out of the water after Eddie had given her a pretty serious death glare. Richie knew it came from a place of love, but holy shit, that look was enough to make a lion cower back in fear. 

“Sorry, pops,” she said, still laughing. 

Eddie continued to scold her, “sure you are, just put this on,” he ordered, tossing her the bottle of sunscreen. 

After everyone had gotten the Eddie Kaspbrak seal of approval on sun protection, they all jumped into the water. 

The four of them raced (Pete had won 3 out of 5 times, but who’s keeping score?), swam, ate a picnic lunch, and Alex and Pete made sandcastles while Eddie and Richie read and relaxed on their towels. 

They eventually went back into the water to have a chicken fight: Pete on Richie’s shoulders and Alex on Eddie’s. 

“Get ready to get your butts kicked!” Pete shouted, 

“I don’t think so buddy! We’re gonna dominate this, right pops?”

Richie budded in, “you’re all talk, Lex” 

“Oh please, you have no room to tell anyone they’re all talk Rich, that’s just you.” 

Everyone laughed at that, prompting Richie to yell “charge!” and run at Eddie. 

Alex gripped Pete’s shoulders in an attempt to pull him down, Pete did the same to her. Below, Richie tickled Eddie’s sides, “stop it!” He said through laughter, “that’s cheating!”

“All is fair in love and war, Eds,” 

“I’m gonna kill you!” He shouted and lunged at his husband, causing both parties to fall into the water. 

They all came out cackling with laughter, 

“We totally won!” Alex announced, “you guys went down first!” 

“Bull crap!” 

“Peter! Language!” Richie said, 

“He probably learned that from you, Rich.” 

“You’re probably right, but still!” 

-

They came out of the water just in time to watch the sunset on the sand. The beach had little fire pits; Eddie started the fire while Richie looked for the s’more supplies in the bag. 

The kids roasted marshmallows on the fire while the couple stood watching the colors of the sky dissolve into the water. 

Richie wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist from behind him. 

“It’s beautiful,” Eddie said, “it reminds me of someone.” 

He laughed, “damn, you’ve still got it, Eds.” 

Eddie turned to smile up at him, “always have, always will,” he reached up and kissed him. 

-

The fun couldn’t last forever; it was getting dark and they all needed to head home. 

The family gathered their towels and blankets and started the walk back to the car. Richie gave Pete a piggyback ride after the child claimed he was  “too tired to walk.” 

“We’re both getting to old for this, kid. Hop on.” He knelt and Pete climbed on, closing his eyes as soon as his head hit his dad’s shoulder. 

Most people that were on the beach (there hadn’t been many, it was a weekday after all) had left by this time. The emptiness was peaceful as the last bits of color dissipated from the sky. 

Richie placed Pete gently down into his seat and buckled him in. Alex placed a blanket over her little brother and put on her headphones. The couple climbed into the front, Richie started the car and they began the trip back home. 

As they drove, Eddie would look back every so often at his children; Pete was still sleeping and Alex seemed to be deep in thought as she looked out the window at stars she wouldn’t be able to see in the city. 

He thought a lot about what had happened for him to get here. He couldn't imagine telling his younger self that all of this would be his: a loving husband, two beautiful kids, a happy life. The road here had been a long and difficult one. It was all so worth it. Eddie's heart swelled as he took in everything in the enclosed space; the sight of now, both his children sleeping, the sound of undeniably, his soulmate singing and tapping on the steering wheel. He knew he'd do it all a million times over if it meant he'd end up here. 

“I used to listen to this one all the time when we were kids because I was convinced you wrote it.” 

Eddie’s pulled out of his thoughts as Richie tells him this, he turns the volume up but he doesn't recognize the tune. 

“Really? I don't think I've ever heard this one.” 

“Oh, it's so 16 year old Eddie it's almost painful, you've gotta listen to it.” 

“That's the way” by Led Zeppelin plays, he pays close attention to the words. 

Damn. Richie was right. Eddie feels a little twinge of something in his chest, he remembered that distinct, longing feeling. He remembered the pain of believing love was too far away from him, unrealistic. He’d been in love with Richie as long as he could remember and at a certain point, he'd stopped being hopeful. He'd cursed every love song on the radio and pulled his legs to his chest on the floor of his room and wished for this feeling in his heart to go away. When it didn't, he would cry. 

A few months after he'd lost hope, Richie has kissed him on a walk back from the barrens. Eddie had tears in his eyes, his hands were still up, he had been frozen in disbelief. Eventually, he melted into the kiss, into Richie's arms, he'd been there ever since. 

The sky looked perfect that night, a little like it did tonight. 

Eddie smiled with tears in his eyes. 

Richie looked over at him from the driver’s seat,

“Aw, don't cry, Eds. I didn't mean to make you sad, I'm sorry I'll change the song.” 

“No, no, I’m not sad. I like the song.” 

It's quiet for a moment, the song still plays softly, 

“You were right, I may have ghost written this.” 

Richie laughed, “I knew it.” 

That's the way fades into Tiny dancer by Elton John, they both shout the lyrics and wonder how they haven't woken up their kids. 

A few minutes from home, they roll down the windows and let their hair fly in the wind as more songs from Richie's playlist fill the speakers. 

Eventually, they pull into the driveway. Home. 

Richie carried Pete on his hip and guided his family inside. They greeted the cat (Luke) and the Dog (Han) and let them use the bathroom. 

They put the kids to bed, kissing their heads and turning off the lights. 

Finally, Eddie and Richie Tozier-Kaspbrak climbed into their bed. 

Richie looked at his half asleep husband, running his fingers through his dark hair that had only recently became littered with few, barley noticeable, gray hairs. 

Richie knew he'd be around when they all turned this color. He smiled at that thought. 

He kissed his husband’s head gently, 

“I love you, Eddie.” 

“I love you too, Rich.”   
They couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you thought and find me on tumblr @punk-hobbit :)


End file.
